


Succession

by MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly
Summary: A teeny-tiny post-Infinity-War ficlet about Wakandan succession. Just putting it here because if it's only on tumblr, I'll lose it.





	Succession

M’Baku finds her in the lab, which she hasn’t left in four days. He stands a polite distance away from her while she finishes her work, which is how she knows something is wrong. M’Baku doesn’t concern himself with politeness. Shuri’s never been interested in etiquette, either. Without turning around, she says, “Who let you in?”

He waits for her to look at him, and then inclines his head. It’s not a bow, because they don’t do that, but it manages to convey respect and fealty and sadness all at once. “I will not challenge you.”

“What?”

“For the throne,” he clarifies. “I will not challenge you, and neither will any others among the Jabari. It was your brother’s by rights, and now that he has been taken from us, it is yours.”

Shuri lifts a hand to her mouth as if she can stop the sob that’s choking her throat. This is the problem with being a genius. People forget you’re also a teenage girl.

When she’s forced her throat to open, she looks away and says, “I don’t want to be queen.”

“Wakanda must have a ruler.”

“My brother is  _not dead_ ,” she says with such ferocity that M’Baku takes a step back. “There is a way to fix this, and I am going to find it, and you and my mother and Okoye and the other tribe leaders can work out what to do with this country in the meantime.”

“You know, this is a remarkable moment. The leader of the Jabari coming to this lab as a gesture of unity in these difficult times.”

He says the word  _lab_  like another person might say  _trench full of sewage_. In deference to the difficult times he mentioned, Shuri chooses to ignore it. “I know.”

“As long as that’s acknowledged, then,” he says, but doesn’t leave.

“You want me to be grateful that you’ve decided not to use my brother’s… disappearance as an opportunity to usurp the throne? Are you waiting for a thank you?”

“You are fierce,” he says and flashes her a smile. “I wish you luck in your endeavors, Princess.”

“I don’t need luck,” she says and turn around. It gives her a chance to dab at her eyes. “But thank you.”


End file.
